The present invention relates to an oil aerosol, and particularly to one which can disperse edible oils or liquid cooking materials in the form of mist by means of compressed air.
To make food more delicious and beautiful, seasonings and edible oils are spread on the food. One of the conventional ways to do this is using a brush. The bristles of the brush are first dipped into an edible oil and then spread the edible oil on the food before cooking or eating.
However, it is found that the conventional way, using a brush to spread oil, has disadvantages as follows.
1. The bristles might fall off the brush, and pollute the oil and the food.
2. When the brush spreads on the food, the amount of the edible oil spread on the food would be too much in the beginning, and too little in the end, failing to spread evenly on the food.
3. The bristles would form scrapes on the food when rubbed against same, making the food look less attractive.
4. The edible oil would drop off the brush to the desk or the ground and dirty same.
5. It is difficult to clean or store the brush with oil after use.
A common sprayer used for spraying pomade would not be a good substitute for a brush because the chemicals used to produce pressure would cause environmental problems, and react with the edible oil to provide harmful substance endangering the eater.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide an oil aerosol which can overcome the disadvantages of using a brush to spread oil, and is safe.
The oil aerosol of the present invention includes a can member and a compressing member.
The can member has a covering part fitted to a top end of a can main body. The covering part has a spray nozzle on it with a pipe disposed in the can main body.
The compressing member has a holding tube connected to the covering part, and received in the can main body. The holding tube has several vent holes on a lower portion having a non-return valve connected to a bottom side of the holding tube lower portion.
The compressing member further has a cap movably received in, and having airtight connection with, the holding tube; an elastic member is disposed under the cap to bias the cap upwards. The cap has a contact portion on a top side, and a lower portion each having vent holes. The cap lower portion has a non-return valve on it for permitting air to flow only downwards into the holding tube through the vent holes of the cap.
The cap is capable of being moved up and down by repeatedly depressing and releasing a depressing element removably disposed on the contact portion of the cap to force air into the can member through the vent holes.
Thus, pressure of the air in the can member is increased, permitting oil in the can member to be dispersed to outside in mist form from the nozzle when the nozzle is depressed.